


请于过期前食用

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, White Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 官方白情梗，也称亚马乌罗提白色相簿（希先生：不关我的事）
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	请于过期前食用

**Author's Note:**

> -光♀=十四席=那个人，古代真名有私设（未点明）  
> -天雷OOC私设成山，一堆没用上的废梗拼盘，乱得很，有BUG不要细想

010

十四席不喜欢恋人节，她每年都要绞尽脑汁思考给哈迪斯送什么礼物好，再用幸存的脑细胞编个理由。

哈迪斯不喜欢白色恋人节，每年收到十四席的礼物后，他还得费尽心思找借口给她回礼。

希斯拉德喜欢这两个节日，他每年都会收到两份礼物，且不用回礼，因为它们总是“义理”或“顺便的”。

  


  


  


020

十四席感到不安，非常不安。

这是她第十四次目击希斯拉德将小礼物盒摆到哈迪斯——爱梅特塞尔克的办公桌上。哈迪斯送给希斯拉德的礼物就和哈迪斯送给她的一样多，今年是希斯拉德首次回礼，这是要把往年的份一口气全结了的意思？

十四席早就怀疑这两人有那么一二三四五点小九九，现在她有证据了。

  


哈迪斯很烦躁。

又一年白色恋人节，今年依旧想不到怎样体面地给十四席送礼物并且不被希斯拉德调侃。这种时候他都那些羡慕生命短暂的异族，只需受几十年这样的折磨便可魂归星海。

死要面子活受罪。

回礼简单，他在以太之海里藏了以往五位数年份没送出手的各种礼物，脑子里还有另外五位数的概念创意。堵上希斯拉德的嘴可太难了，这位朋友对哈迪斯往以太之海里扔了什么玩意儿一清二楚。

“安□套？你们终于到那一步了吗，我好欣慰。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

  


希斯拉德有些窃喜。

今年或许是突破口。

他第十五次“无意”拿着给哈迪斯的小礼物从十四席眼前晃过时，她终于施了个隐身咒猫进爱梅特塞尔克的办公室。

她怎么总是忘记自家两位竹马的能力呢？我们十四席太可爱了，希斯拉德偷笑着给哈迪斯使眼色，后者心领神会地继续对话。

“所以这些礼物——”

“都是我对你的心意呀！”希斯拉德抢白，满意地听到十四席撞上桌角的痛呼。

  


  


  


030

“你们什么时候发现的……”十四席捂着脑袋可怜巴巴地坐在沙发上，希斯拉德点住她的额头施了个治疗法术。

“你进来的时候。”“你进来前。”

行吧。

她撇撇嘴。

不管智商还是默契，她永远比不过这两人，明明论武斗她能把他们一起按在地上打的。

“我还是出去吧。”

十四席觉得自己应该在车底。

  


“你喜欢她？”

“何以见得？”希斯拉德打开窗子，房间里的醋味已经具现化了，哈迪斯尖锐的目光隔着两层面具扎得他眼睛疼。

“你特意当她的面给我这些东西，不是在激她？”

“哈迪斯，你换个思路。”我们冥王大人哪里都好，就是对感情这事太笨拙，希斯拉德操碎了心。

冥王托着下巴思索了一会儿。

“你喜欢我？”

  


希斯拉德预感还得再收五位数年份的义理巧克力。

双份。

  


  


  


041

十四席愁眉苦脸。

手中成型的花冠迅速枯萎下去。

“我果然什么都做不好……”被公认为亚马乌罗提顶尖战斗力的十四席一头栽在办公桌上，早些时候脑袋磕出的包又隐隐作痛。  


创造魔法从没及格过，唯一拿得出手的创造物只有花冠或是穗环了。

  


花，一切土地里生长的植物都是她的伙伴。

她是大地的爱女。

更年幼些时她不懂得控制能力，赤脚踏过的土壤都发出新芽，一高兴便百花齐放——导致花粉过敏的哈迪斯绕着她走。

之后她抑制了这方面的天赋，反而在战斗上颇有建树，植物创造院院长痛心疾首。

  


现在她连花冠都结不好了。

干啥啥不行，添乱第一名。

拉哈布雷亚主席昨天那么评价她。

  


042

平心而论，哈迪斯认为昨天的事故不能怪十四席。

至少不能全怪她。

她是不闯祸麻烦也会找上门的类型。

  


时空狭缝，连接一切时间与空间的未知领域，委员会正对这一新发现展开调查。主席也说过可能会钻出稀奇古怪的东西，所以十四席抓出一只八脚蟑螂不算她的错。

但受蟑螂的挑衅上去打了几个回合，导致市政花园被炸掉一半，毫无疑问是她的责任。

  


唱着“星星点灯”的电音小蟑螂八音盒今天就出现在创造管理局的审批列表上。

看热闹不嫌事大。

希斯拉德这家伙。

  


043

希斯拉德对时空狭缝的概念很感兴趣。

“如果把东西放进去，过去或者未来的我拿到的几率是？”

“千万亿分之一吧。”哈迪斯不敢置信地叹了口气，“以太之海还不够装你那些垃圾？”

非也非也。

希斯拉德摆了摆手指：“以太之海是随时间流动的，无法干涉另一个时间点。”

“时间胶囊？”

“那只能干涉未来，可我想给过去的哈迪斯写封信。”

“写什么？”当事人感兴趣似的直起身。  


  


“千万不要长成你这样别扭的大人，否则活该单身一辈子。”

  


  


  


050

十四席严谨分析了她和希斯拉德的优劣势。

结论：除了腹肌之外她没有比得过希斯拉德的地方。

希斯拉德的优点她列了整整一页纸。

“别说哈迪斯……”她小声嘟囔，“换我我也喜欢希斯拉德啊。”  


  


“喜欢谁？”哈迪斯被主席派来收十四席的战斗报告。

看见她我头疼，老爷子揉着太阳穴这样说。

十四席扑通趴倒在桌上，欲盖弥彰地挡着几页白纸：“在写了！真的在写了！”

同样的戏码他看过小几千次，哈迪斯懒得和她计较，伸手就去掏，抽出那页《希斯拉德优点大全》。

“哈迪斯你听我解释！”

  


希斯拉德打了个喷嚏，落在头顶的小礼物盒被甩到地上。

今天他打开时空狭缝就有一堆礼物劈里啪啦砸在身上，都署着“致哈迪斯”或者“给爱梅特塞尔克”。

希斯拉德对送礼的人没有头绪，便拿去给哈迪斯看。考虑到哈迪斯才上任不久，两人一致认为礼物来自未来、并非过去。

“哎呀，这是……”

飞出去的盒子包装都摔散了，滑出一张纸片，上面的字迹希斯拉德再熟悉不过。  


  


  


  


060

创造管理局离委员会还是远了点，局长在今日第十六次翘班散步的途中这样想道。

经过人民辩论馆时，意外发现了两个熟悉的灵魂。

  


“作孽哦……”接待员女士捧着一盆精巧的盆栽从大门跑出去，希斯拉德认出那是植物院培养的珍稀种，应该还有成对的另一盆……他抬眼一看，哦，真是作孽。

大堂内所有的植物都疯长起来，把电梯门都封住了。另一株娇小可爱的盆栽顶穿了天花板直冲二楼，哈尔马鲁特院长看到想必很欣慰。  


  


“希斯、阿嚏……！你让这家伙、嘶、冷静点！”

哈迪斯红着眼睛吸鼻涕的样子就和铁树开了花一样罕见，两个全让他撞上了，今天是个好日子。

  


希斯拉德凝结起空气中的水汽，劈头盖脸往两人身上浇过去，凭空盛开的花朵被打湿落了一地。

浇成落汤鸡的十四席还在神游天外，哈迪斯正帮她把贴在脸颊上的一缕湿发拨去耳后，露出耳垂上精巧的菱形坠饰。  


“你送她的？”

哈迪斯默默点头，他忙着烘干两人的袍子，还得小心别把十四席的头发燎了。

“能让她高兴成这样？”这场景希斯拉德许多年没见过，几乎忘了哈迪斯还对花粉过敏。

  


“我还说，如果她愿意的话，明年可以送我梅茵菲娜月桂冠。”

  


  


  


070

候鸟的白羽划过蓝天。

又一年初春。

  


哈迪斯摘去兜帽与面具，向十四席垂下头，那动作希斯拉德只能用虔诚形容。

一顶翠绿的月桂冠落在哈迪斯的白发上，和十四席头上的那顶成对。

“这就成了。”

希斯拉德上前一步，抓起两位新人的手牵在一起。

  


“阿嚏！”

在二人的嘴唇几乎碰上时，哈迪斯对着爱人的脸打了个小小的喷嚏。

“抱歉……”他满脸通红，“我忍不住。”

纷纷扬扬的花雨将楼顶草坪铺成粉白色，十四席的脸和他的一样红。

“对不起、我也忍不住。”  


  


希斯拉德，作为证婚人和唯一的宾客，献上最后一句祝词。  


“无论将来发生什么，请不要松开对方的手。”

  


  


  


080

距离二人在辩论馆那场惊天动地的争吵——是辩论！当事人坚称，过去了整整一年。至今市民们仍津津乐道十四席如何吼着“这不合理！你为什么不喜欢希斯拉德来喜欢我！”，爱梅特塞尔克又如何吼得更大声“爱情不存在合理性，蠢货！”。

之后一小段时间，希斯拉德也被卷入了绯闻，本人并不在意的样子。

“比起那个，我更担心今后再也收不到他们的恋人节礼物了。”

  


好在今年互通心意的两人，依旧给他这尽心尽力的“幌子”送来了义理巧克力。

“说起来，去年那些礼物盒到底怎么回事？”十四席一边接受先生的投喂一边问。

希斯拉德笑出了声，她果然很在意。

  


“未来有人给哈迪斯的礼物？还送了那么多？！”

哈迪斯把跳起来的太太按回大腿上又塞了颗巧克力，安抚道：“怎么看都是你送的吧。”

太太鼓着腮帮子嘟嘟囔囔这么多礼物我是不是现在就得准备起来。

  


  


  


090

希斯拉德不是个爱说命运的人。

但他不由觉得去年白色恋人节凭空出现的礼物有一种命运感。

  


那张纸片上的字迹正是希斯拉德自己的。

写着：

“提醒哈迪斯在过期前吃掉，不要浪费她的心意。”

  


不过，他想不通这些小礼物怎么以千万亿分之一的几率，精准地砸在自己脑袋上。

  


  


  


0??

“冥王大人可太慢了。”  


希斯拉德等待哈迪斯来取走这些寄存物，等了许久。久到有着那人灵魂的小姑娘不再找他闲谈，久到幻影消散只留他独自在海底游荡，久到连他自身都要消失那天——  


“也许他不会来了。”

  


他将以太化的礼物一件件还原出来，加上简单的魔法后投入时空狭缝。那也是小姑娘教他的，听说她的同伴，那个叫水晶公的人，突破了古代人都无法解决的技术难题。

  


“不是千万亿分之一哦，过去的我。”

  


  


  


END


End file.
